Confrontation
by DeeCohan
Summary: Sequel to Heartbreak. Ryan and Summer are finally together but there is still one problem that they have to face. PLease read and review.
1. The morning after

Disclaimer: I own nothing OC Related

A/N: Im sorry it has taken me so long to do this sequel I have just had a huge writers block from it all anyway here goes

Chapter 1

Summer was awoken by the pool house door slamming she assumed that it was Ryan but when she felt him snuggle into her she sat up.

She looked at Ryan who was still fast asleep. She got up and went to the door and opened it. As she got to the door she saw someone disappear around the side of the house.

She ran to the side of the house to see who it was but the person's car had backed out of the driveway before she could see who it was.

She didn't recognise the car. It was a blue convertible of some kind. She had never seen the car before so she couldn't think who it was. She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the pool house to try and get some more sleep.

As she entered the pool house she saw that Ryan had sat up and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" Ryan said obviously unaware that someone had just come into the pool house

Summer looked at the clock. "It's 7.30am" Ryan looked at her through his sleepy eyes "Then why are you up? We don't have school yet. We have two more days before we go back"

Summer sat down on the bed next to Ryan "I heard someone at the door I woke up to see them running away to the driveway, their car backed out before I could see them"

"I'm sure it was just Kirsten seeing if we were ok. I'm sure that she…" But before Ryan could finish his sentence he was cut off by Summer's lips.

He responded and deepened the kiss by putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. They continued to kiss for about five minutes then broke apart for air.

"Hmm I could get used to waking up to this first thing every morning" Ryan said in his sexy husky voice. Summer just laughed and kissed him again with all of the passion in her heart.

Ryan's hand slid under her shirt and up her back, he loved the way her skin felt against his and she loved the way his hand moved up against hers.

They were getting into a very heavy make out session when the door opened. They both stopped and looked up at the door.

"You guys don't hang around do ya? Honestly you think you could have waited until I was back?" Seth said in a joking tone.

Ryan just looked at Seth and Seth realised that Ryan felt a little bit guilty "Hey dudes, seriously im fine with it, and I have my Anna now. The apple of my eyes, the beat of my heart…"

"Seth, you're rambling again" Ryan said laughing. Ryan was finally happy, he had his best friend and brother back and he had the love of his life in his arms. Life just couldn't get any better.

Seth left so that Summer and Ryan could get dressed and after half an hour they turned up in the kitchen, where Kirsten was.

"Hey kids. Who was that driving out of the driveway about an hour ago?"

Summer looked up at Kirsten then to Ryan. Ryan could tell that she was panicking.

"Wasn't it you?" Ryan said with a look of confusion on his face.

Kirsten looked confused herself "No honey. I just got up as I heard the door slam; I thought it was Summer going home."

Summer looked worried now "Do you know anybody who owns a blue convertible?"

Everybody in the room shook their heads and Summers heart sank into her stomach. Was someone following her or Ryan?

They all decided to tell Sandy when he got back from his mornings surf.

A/n: Ok I know it is a little short but I hope you guys will review anyways.


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing OC related**

**A/N: I am not sure of where I am going to take this story just yet I only have a few plots in mind. So if anyone has any suggestions of what you want to happen I would love to hear them.**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Sandy had gotten home from surfing, Kirsten filled him in, on what had happened. Sandy said there was nothing they could do unless they knew who it was or had proof and just to wait and see if they came back.

Ryan, Seth and Summer had school in two days and none of them were excited by the idea of going back.

Ryan and Summer were sitting by the pool, talking to each other about what would happen when they got back to school.

"Well when we left you were still with Marissa and I was still with Seth. That reminds me, how are we going to tell Marissa? Seth may be fine with it but I have a feeling she won't be" Summer said as she had her hands through Ryan's hair.

"I don't know. Maybe we will get back and find out that she has a new boyfriend. Who knows" Ryan replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you be ok with that?" She stopped playing with his hair so that she could turn around, fully, and look him dead in the eyes.

"Be ok with what?" Summer could tell that he wasn't playing he was genuinely confused.

"Ok with Marissa having a new boyfriend?" She asked quietly, she didn't know if she would like the answer

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I have you now I don't want anyone else. I love you and only you"

Summer smiled and stood up, she walked to Ryan who was in the next deck chair to him and straddled his lap.

"Glad to hear it. I love you too" With that she kissed him hard and full on the lips. Ryan pulled away breathlessly. "What was that for?" He couldn't help but smile.

Summer shrugged "I just wanted to kiss you…but if you don't want me too" Summer stood up and was about to turn around when Ryan grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto him. "I never asked you to stop" Summer smirked and leaned in and kissed him again.

Later that night the Cohen's and Summer decided to eat out. As Seth had just come back earlier that day they decided that he should choose.

"Well we have way too much Chinese so I think we should have Italian"

Everyone agreed and headed to the Italian restaurant.

While everyone was waiting for desert Sandy spoke up "Ryan we just want to say that we are happy that you and Summer got together. We noticed that both of you took Seth leaving pretty hard, but now that you two are together and he is back you both seem a lot happier and that makes us happy"

Summer blushed, a little as did Ryan "Thanks Sandy" "Yeah, thanks"

"So Seth, when is Anna coming down? We missed her last time she came down" Kirsten asked as the waiter walked over to them.

"Well were taking a little time apart at the moment but she should be coming by soon" Everyone went silent as they ate their desert.

Soon enough the weekend went by and it was time for school. Summer hadn't been home all weekend and decided that before school she would head home and get changed.

Ryan and Seth had the Range Rover so they didn't need her to give them a ride to school. Ryan and Summer had made plans to meet in the parking lot before class and head to home room. They had received their schedules on the Saturday and saw that they had a lot of the same classes together as well as home room.

"Ryan, why do you listen to this crap? If you're going to be driving can't you at least put some decent music on?" Seth moaned as they headed to school

"Do not insult Journey. I am driving and I will have what ever I want on. When you are driving you can chose. So shut up"

They continued to drive to school in complete silence.

When they finally reached there Summer was already waiting by her car.

"What took you guys so long?" Ryan smiled walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her forcefully. "I missed you"

"Ryan we were apart for like 2 hours… but I missed you too" She returned his kiss.

Suddenly Seth was tapping on Summers shoulder "What Cohen?" She asked angrily as she separated from Ryan.

"The day I got back you said you saw someone running from the pool house in a blue convertible right?"

Summer looked at him confused, her anger now subsided. "Yeah. Why?"

Seth pointed over to the other side of the parking lot at a BMW blue convertible "Like that one?"

Summer looked at the BMW "Yes that's the car, someone is getting out… Oh … My… God"

Summer looked at Ryan and saw that he too was looking at the person getting out of the car.

**A/n: I know it's terrible to leave it there. But my hands are aching and so is my back from sitting at my computer for too long. Please review **


	3. Annas return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing OC related**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, don't forget if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.**

**Chapter 3**

Summer looked at the Blue BMW in shock. Her best friend had just got out of it, and walked to her class.

"Ryan, that means she saw us, together, in Bed" She looked over at Ryan who didn't seem to be worried or bothered by that fact.

He looked into her eyes and pulled her to him "We have done nothing wrong, I am with you now. Not Marissa, now come on and get to class before we are late" He kissed her passionately but quickly.

Summer couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. Even though she hadn't seen Marissa since the argument they had, she still thought of her as a best friend. She pushed all thoughts of Marissa out of her mind and slid her hand around Ryan's waist.

He looked down at her and smiled and tightened his hold on her, letting her know that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She smiled back at him and they continued to walk to class together.

Ryan, Summer and Seth were sitting in the courtyard eating lunch. Seth was halfway through a conversation about Anna.

"So I asked her when she was going to come down and see me, she said she didn't know and that she needed space. Now does that mean she wants space from Newport or me?" He looked at Ryan and Summer hoping for an answer. Ryan just gave him a sideways glance to let him know that he couldn't care less. However Summer answered "I would seriously consider moving to Pittsburgh, just to get away from your babbling" Ryan laughed and kissed Summer on the forehead.

Seth pretended to look hurt and put his hand over his chest "Ouch… that would have hurt if is till liked you, which I don't so it didn't now can we get back to me?"

Neither nor Summer were listening to Seth at that point as they had both just spotted Marissa talking to Anna. Summer knew it was too good to last that they hadn't seen her all day.

"Err Seth?" Seth looked at Summer "so you think is should go to Pittsburgh to see her? Interesting" he obviously thought that Summer was answering his question.

"Seth there is no need to go to Pittsburgh" Seth looked confused "why not?" summer pointed at Anna and Marissa "Because she is over there, talking to coop"

Seth jumped up and ran to Anna, once she had realised he was coming her way she said something to Marissa, Marissa nodded and walked away. She walked up to Seth. He didn't say anything to her, he just kissed her hard, full, with all of the passion and pent up lust he had. When they parted Anna was at a loss for words "Wow" was all that she could say.

Seth smiled "I didn't know you were coming back. Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled back "I wanted to surprise you" He smiled back "That you did" He slid his arm around her waist not wanted to let go of her again. He walked her over to Summer and Ryan.

"Hey guys" She said sitting down next to a very pleased Seth. "Hey Anna" Summer was still thinking about Marissa and Ryan seemed to sense it. "Hey, we will deal with it when we have to. Try not to think about it." She looked at him "How am I meant to do that?" He gave her a little smirk and kissed her after a few seconds they broke away "Like that?" she laughed a little and playfully hit him on the arm.

They continued to talk about random things and to catch up with the latest gossip which Summer had heard during calculus. When the bell rang they all got up. Ryan and Summer went one way and Seth and Anna the other.

"Ryan?" Summer said slowly

"Yeah" He replied looking at her

"What are we going to do about Marissa? I know we haven't done anything wrong but she is still my friend"

He smiled sympathetically at his girlfriend. "It all depends on how she is taking us being together. If she really is taking it that bad, and you want to break things of between us ill understand" He looked at the floor immediately hoping that she wouldn't do it.

"What? No" she lifted his chin up with her finger "Ryan I don't want to break things of with you. I love you too much to do that. I just hope that she can accept that"

Ryan smiled and pulled her to him so that she was pressed up against him "I love you too" and he kissed her like it was the last time he would. That was always how he kissed her he hoped that he would never have to let her go.

**A/N: I know its kind of short but its just a filler while I think of how I am going to let their first meeting with Marissa go. Please read and Reply**


	4. History

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/N: Im sorry it took so long to get this up, I had been banned because Heartbreak had script in it and they removed it. Again sorry for the wait but I hope you will enjoy this.**

**Chapter 4**

Summer sat at the back of her History lesson knowing that Marissa would be there. She kept her eyes on her notepad so that she wouldn't have to look her in the eyes.

The door shut and the teacher started to talk about the Spanish inquisition; Summer finally looked up and noticed that Marissa wasn't in the lesson. She was actually surprised that Marissa wasn't here but she was happy nether the less, it was another lesson, another day where she didn't have to see or talk to her.

Just then the door opened. "Im sorry im late I had car trouble" The teacher nodded as Marissa looked around the room. It was just Summers bad luck that the only seat available was next to her.

Marissa made her way over to Summer and sat down. After ten minutes of silence and taking down notes Marissa couldn't stand the silence. "Look I know you and Ryan are together and I just want to say, I can't believe you would do that to me"

Summer looked at Marissa anger slowly webbing its way through her. "Excuse me?" Marissa looked her dead in the eye. "You knew how I felt about him, how I still love him. I can't believe you would trap him like you have"

Summer felt her anger surge through her body "Look. I'm not going to apologize for me and Ryan being together. We have done nothing wrong. YOU were the one who ended it with him, YOU ignored his calls, and YOU cheated on him. It's not my fault that you gave away the best thing that ever happened to you. It just so happens that he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I refuse to let you ruin it for us. Ryan and I are in love and no one, not even you are going to come between us"

Summer grabbed her bag and notepad and stormed out of the classroom. She knew that she would be in trouble for leaving class early she would just say that she felt sick and went to the bathroom.

She waited outside Ryan's lesson with every intention of telling him what happened. However when he came out of the class he immediately pulled her to him and kissed her, which made her forget all of her anger and all of her thoughts. When they pulled away she was breathless "I really needed that. I couldn't concentrate on taking notes because all I could think about was you" Ryan said as he interlaced his fingers with her and proceeded to the car park.

Summer smiled "Your pool house or my room?" She said with a smirk as he pulled her to him again. "I'd take you right here if I could…. But I guess my pool house, as Sandy and Kirsten are going to be late tonight"

All thoughts about Marissa were pushed to the back of her mind, forgotten for now but definitely not lost.

**A/N: I know it is short but I really have to go.**


	5. Us

**Disclaimer – I own nothing so don't sue**

**a/n: I know it's been ages since I updated don't hate me please I had writers block.**

**Chapter 5**

Summer spent the most of the night in the pool house with Ryan just making out and talking. They didn't feel the need to do anything more, they were completely contempt in each others arms.

"So what did you do today?" Ryan asked as he moved his hands slowly up and down Summer's back, it was stupid how much that little act meant to Summer. It was these little moments with Ryan that she loved more than anything.

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you. I saw Coop today" Ryan looked into her eyes "What happened?" he asked with concern etched all over his face.

Summer smiled at his concern. "It was nothing we just had an argument about you. I just told her that we have done nothing wrong, that it was her fault for letting the best thing that ever happened to her go and I also said that you were the best thing that has ever happened to me and im not letting you go"

Ryan smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me too"

They continued to make out until it was time for Summer to go. "Come on Ryan I have to go, let me go" Ryan had his arms around her waist preventing her to leave "Don't go, stay the night"

"You know I would if I could but the step – monster is back today and I need to make sure that most of the painkillers in the house are hidden. I'll come back first thing and make it up to you ok?"

"ok" He smiled kissed her one last time and let her go. Ryan watched as the girl he loved more than anything in the world walked away from him. He was happy, he finally had everything in life, a great family, a gorgeous and perfect girlfriends and he was doing great in school. What could possibly take this away from him? He went to sleep feeling content but missing the feeling of Summer in his arms.

Marissa watched as Summer drove away from the Cohen's, she knew that now was her time to set things straight with Ryan, and hopefully get him back.

She got out of her car and walked towards the pool house once outside the door she saw that Ryan was on his back with his eyes closed. She opened the door and slipped in, Ryan smiled as he heard the door open. "couldn't stay away huh?"

"No I couldn't" Ryan's eyes shot open and looked at Marissa; he sat up and looked at her "What are you doing here?"

Marissa looked at him and smiled "We need to talk" She sat down on the bed next to Ryan but he moved away.

"Go on then, what do you want to talk about?"

Marissa's answer was simple "Us"

**A/N: I know its short but I have to run out and I assume that a short update is better than no update? I'll post as soon as I can**


End file.
